


The Sky Has Lost Its Color

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before it all happens, you can recall being the happiest that you had been in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Has Lost Its Color

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [_The Night His Sky Fell Down._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4601739)

Right before it all happens, you can recall being the happiest that you had been in months. Your mind and heart were clear. You knew that you had made the right decision and every day that you look at him it makes your peace that much more. You followed Liz's advice and decided what you wanted and went after it. It is something that you will never second guess or regret. You have kept the love of your existence and your best friend.

Dinner. That's all it was going to be. Dinner in the first restaurant that didn't have a drive through that you guys had taken a chance at in weeks. It was the first time in three days that you were eating something besides fast food or gas station staples and all of your moods were high.

The crosswalk said _WALK_ , you can remember that so very clearly. You smile back at Michael who is just now catching up and then you turn to cross the street.

It was clear. It was legal. It was safe. None of you are doing anything wrong or reckless.

The car hits you when you're half way across the street.

You don't see where it comes from and later you can't tell if the driven even tries to apply his brakes, but one minute you're walking and the next minute you are flying up into the air and registering that something is oh so very wrong.

You hear him screaming your name at the same time that you feel your body break against the ground.

You can't breathe. _You can't breathe you can’t breathe_ and you know then that it's bad. There's so many kinds of pain - oh god, so much pain - and you're not sure which pain you’re feeling is worse.

Only, you suddenly do when you see his face clearly and there are tears making shiny rivers down his cheeks.

_You would endure any amount of pain you had to in order to keep that despair from ever crossing his face again. You want to be able to pretend you’re going to be okay for him but holding on is hard._

You're not thinking clearly, but you reach toward him, needing his touch right now.

"Michael..."

_"Don’t talk don't talk don't talk."_

You can hear the clear signs of panic and stress in his voice and you want to calm him down and reassure him. However, right now, it is taking all that you have to try and keep your eyes open as his face keeps going blurry.

_Pain._

_So much pain._

You're no doctor, but you know that your injuries are bad and you want to make sure Michael, your beautiful, amazing Michael knows how much he means to you. How much you don't regret coming on this journey with him. How much he is your life and your heart… and so much more.

\-- _In that moment you forget all about Max and Liz and their healing powers. All you can see and think is Michael._ \--

"I love you..."

It sounds like goodbye and you know that it probably is but you need to make sure he hears it at least once more. Maybe twice.

“Always.”

It’s so very hard to get that last word out between breaths and you can hear the change in Michael’s breathing. ( _It’s raining… or is it his tears hitting your cheeks as he’s begging you to hold on that you are feeling?_ )

The world above you shifts and at first you panic because you think that you and Michael are losing again, but there are hands on your head and you recognize the gentle touch of Max’s hands as his healing power pours into you. 

Time fades and comes back and Liz’s hand is now on your shoulder. You’re not surprised to feel her and know how hard she’s working to help Max save you.

This is hell on all of them, you realize. You want to comfort all of them and tell them that it’s okay, but all that you can seem to focus your eyes on is Michael – the one that needs you the most.

_Michael is still holding onto your hands and the feel of his body close to yours is becoming more real and more firm as the minutes pass._

“Michael…”

Your voice is still a whisper, but even you can tell how much stronger it is as Max and Liz finally remove their hands from your body.

Someone mentions the motel and you can’t believe how good that sounds. You think you can stand up, now, but Michael doesn’t give you a chance. Even though his legs must be killing him from being on the asphalt for so long, he won’t let you go now that you’re whole again.

( _If anyone but him notices how much you’re clinging to him, no one decides to say anything about it._ )

By the time Isabel helps get you changed and cleaned up, you want to do nothing but curl up in Michael’s arms and try not to cry from the shock of everything that you almost lost. Michael seems to feel the exact same way and he takes you from his sister so that the two of you can curl up on one of the beds as close to each other as you can.

( _You don’t even notice the other four leaving the motel room and when you realize they’re gone, you don’t think to ask why._ )

“I love you,” Michael whispers into your hair and you can tell he’s crying. He has never come so close to losing you forever and you know something is going to change between you because of this night.

( _You’re not worried about what might change because you already know what won’t change._

 _He’s your love. Your soulmate. Your Spaceboy._ )

The rest of the world will just have to work around the fact that the two of you are one.

( _Will always be one._ )


End file.
